Beauty and the bumblebee
by gingerwolf212
Summary: Life in high schools hard especially for a Faunus named Blake belladonna until a blonde helps her get out of detention.( I'm bad at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Yang was sat at the front of class staring off into space her beautiful lilac eyes drifted from one exit door to another, next to her was her sister and protégé Ruby yang was known for being undefeated in boxing. Several rows behind her was me Blake belladonna world famous for being a nobody im terrible at sports my grades are ok but I'd prefer to be in my dorm with my favorite book Ninjas of love and it's not a smut book.

" Miss belladonna!" I was dragged out of my thoughts by the thunderous voice of professor goodwitch. " please pay a tension!" her loud voice echoes in the large room this was a detention class so several kids were here but no one paying attention if you haven't guessed I'm not used to being in detention in fact I've never been in one before I'm just taking the beating for my one and only friend Adam.

Yesterday

It was around 8 pm dusk had just rolled in and the street lights were flickering on.

" Adam where are we going exactly?"Adam had asked me if I wanted to do something I had nothing better to do than watch yang training which would have been fun if the training room didn't have new curtains so i agreed.

" We are going to get you laid." I could almost hear my mouth drop the last time Adam tried to get me laid I ended up in jail for harassment.

" I'm going back to beacon right now" I could tell he wasn't going to give up but neath was I Adam is the only one who knows about my crush on yang and the cat ears on my head.

" Ok its your lose I'll be out till 3 at qrow's queer club if you want to come later." yes were both gay and to tell you the truth me and Adam are classed as the lowest of the low being both a Faunus and gay gets us treat like worthless animals.

Once I got to my dorm I sat on my bed and opened up my book to the last page I read. After 3 hours of reading I when and took a shower as the boiling hot water hit my thoughts drifted to yang who would have just finished training an hour ago I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door open.

Once I got out of the shower I quickly whipped a towel around my body and turned the water off. I could hear a loud noise coming from the living room, using my Faunus heritage I listened hard. It was only my roommate velvet she was sweet, innocent and smart but because of the rabbit ears she was often bullied.

I quickly got changed in the bathroom and walked into the living room to see a scared and weeping velvet.

"..B-Blake I didn't...k-know you were home."her voice was cracking under her cries it was obvious Cardin Winchester was behind this.

just as I was going to go and comfort the crying Faunus there was a large bang followed by loud foot steps someone was really angry. Not even seconds later the dorm door flow open and there stood Adam with a blonde monkey boy in his arms.

" at the club he got too drunk could you let him sleep in your dorm id take him to mine but Cardin would be totally against it." this was the second time I've had to keep one of Adams one nighters in my dorm.

" fine but you've got to get him out by morning." Adam then placed the boy across the sofa and kissed him on the forehead and left.

Velvet was still staring at the boy after half an hour of him being knocked out on my couch. " velvet we should be getting some sleep is 23:47 we have that maths test tomorrow." velvet slowly got up not taking her eyes off the boy and crawled into bed.

"Night velvet" I said once I was in bed and the candle was turned out.

We were woken up to th sound of a trumpet then a series of knocks on our door. I got up and opened the door and behind stood miss Goodwitch don't let the name foul you she's bitter.

I have Intel from an anonymous source that you have a Faunus here without permission you know the rules better than anyone miss belladonna we are not allowed to bring people into our dorms!" Cardin no one else would say it was a Faunus they'd say it was a person.

She barged past me elbowing me in the side even some teachers hate faunus. She returned to the door with the blonde boy over her shoulder she then handed me a slip of paper.

" I will be seeing you in detention belladonna." she then exited the room the boy still asleep his head bobbing with every foot step.

Today

So that's how I got here theirs another 25 minutes left of Goodwitch and her lecture on what's good and bad no one was actually listen to the mournful voice. I had three options listen to her lecture, find out how everyone looks so interested or sit and stare at the blonde in front of me. I opted to look at the regulars they seemed to have a pretty good tactic.

I just started my investigation when I felt a fist hit my arm a dull numb pain shot to my arm the hit wasn't very hard but it still hurt I bit my lip and forced my whimper back in. I turned to my left to see Cardin his orange hair in a more tussled style than usual his eyes were slightly bloodshot but still as piercing as usual. He gestured his head to wards the fire exit and gave me a quick wink it was obvious he didn't know about my Faunus heritage or the fact I'm gay but before I could fire back the fire alarm jumped into action.

" Everyone please keep calm and exit in single file." miss goodwitch guided everyone towards the fire exit, single file was eventually thrown out the window elbows were thrown into sides all just to save their twisted little lives. There was no real fire but people only cared about number one.

I took a few steps back just to look at the monstrosity that was high school one of the only stereotypical things that were true:

Highest rank the popular rich kids, then the natural beautiful, followed by the athletically talented.

Lowest rank Faunus no bodies (me).

As I was just about to make another brake for the exit I felt a light hand on my shoulder following up from the hand was the blonde beauty known as Yang Xiao Long or blonde bombshell in boxing terms.

" there's an exit hatch under the floor boards." before I could protest or at least ask her why I was being dragged towards the back of the classroom.

" Age before beauty." her subtle voice calming my nerves I'd never had this long a conversation with her before and was willing to make it least.

The tunnel was dark with one or two lanterns lighting the dark, their were two more people with us Ruby Rose (Yang's sister) and Jaune Arc (a boy with potential but just can't find it).

" So does anyone know which way were going." Ruby inquired as she sat down in a corner, there was a long silence only accompanied by the heavy breathing of jaune.

"... I'll take that as a no." Ruby slumped into the corner knees held to chest "..who's idea was this anyway." Jaune's eyes turned to the direction of Yang which i followed but Jaune quickly shot back from yang's fiery glare, yang's shoulders dropped she pulled out her phone and quickly started typing from this angle it was hard to see what she was actually typing she could be playing flappy birds for all i knew.

" Ok I've pulled up the blueprints for the school underground and all we need to do his follow straight on till we come to a split way in which we turn left." the life was now flowing back into her sister with a slight bit of hope, this was going to take a while but as long as i was with yang there's no place I'd rather.


	2. Chapter 2

**please could ****you recommand some pairings just pm me and i'll puts some more pairings in.**

Velvet pov

" Velvet have you seen Blake she's been avoiding me since yesterday is she still upset about Sun." Adam looked at me his eyes trained to my ears.

" Well what do you think! She's in detention!" after watching the boy look bewildered at me i realised i was shouting this normally wouldn't bother him but coming from me it meant alot I don't raise my voice at all unless I'm mad. "...Sorry." he still looked bewilderingly at me but had a slight smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

He slowly walked away after a while but not before it got so awkward that he'd been staring at me for 15 minutes.

Blake pov

I could feel the body heat radiating from the blonde, we'd just turned left into a smaller tunnel but instead of dirt the walls were made of stone in stark contrast to the mud floor, it was high and looked like it hadn't been stood on in a while. Yang was the first to brake the silence.

"...so Blake how 'd you get in detention, I see you around school and you don't seem the bad girl type." the fact that she knew that i existed blow me aback but she also knew my name, I could feel my heart beat just a bit faster as we entered the tunnel my arm rubbing against yang's.

" Well I got a detention because my friend asked my to keep some guy in my room then Cardin grassed and then goodwitch came and im babbling aren't I " she nodded as much as she could in the space her frame was bigger and stronger therefore she was being pushed against the wall.

" I don't mind, its nice to not be the one talking, people don't know how hard it is to keep a conversation going." I just nodded i didn't know how it was, I'm normally the one who doesn't talk but she rubs off on me (very ironic as she was rubbing her arm against mine).

" Which way now sis?" I almost forgot Ruby and Jaune were with us i just seemed like me and Yang, Yang pulled out her phone then glanced forward recognizing where we were she quickly pinpointed out location.

" straight forward Rubes." The tunnel was getting darker ; the torched stopped appearing 10 meters of tunnel ago, only a dim orange glow could be seen behind me that and darkness.

" I didn't ask how you got into detention." with my unusual outburst in conversation I forgot about asking Yang that but I figured it would be something of the usual homework or getting into a fight because someone touched her hair.

" She broke some poor guy's nose just because he was flirting with her." Ruby answered my question, with her tone of voice I guessed she was there and had witnessed it.

" Well he couldn't take a hint when someone says their not interested it means their not interested and I only hit him once." it was a well known fact Yang was beautiful everyone knew it including Yang but not many dared to ask her out as she had a killer right hook.

" It's not his fault, he doesn't know your a lesbian." Ruby looked Yang dead in the eye. Wait did she just say... Yang was a lesbian, I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

" I'm bisexual, Ruby theirs a difference." well at least she likes girls its still classed as a win, right. We'd just reached another split way with the option of left or straight on. " Turn left " we were getting close to getting out as their was a small breeze, the smell of Yang's vanilla shampoo shifted through the air I had to suppress the urge.

Adam pov

" Have you seen a girl with long black hair and a bow?" why would Cardin be asking for Blake, he kept asking this question to everyone till the only person left was me.

" Adam, have you seen a girl with black hair and a bow?" He must not know she was a Faunus, well it wasn't that surprising he only payed attention to his own reflection.

" You mean Blake?" It was a stupid question I know but its better to be safe than sorry. I slowly nodded, Cardin was normal a boisterous jerk but he seemed to have been tamed. " I don't know I was looking for her too, just to clarify she's a Faunus."

" WHAT?!" I guess he didn't know. Not even a millisecond later he pushed me aside and stormed off i think he may have had a thing for her doubt they would have been couple of the year.

Where was Blake she was in detention with Cardin and he was there so where was she?

Blake pov

" How far now?" Ruby may have been skipped two years ahead but she still could be immature, she's been wining for 5 minutes now and it was annoying yes but was i whiling to put up for it for Yang yes.

" The next turn and we'll be out ok Rubes so could you stop with the wining some people have two sets of ears to hear you from." was she hinting at me, well that was a question i knew the answer to, yes. I was the only Faunus here unless jaune has had a pair of ears sewn on im the only one with two sets of ears.

" So how's the snow angel?" Ruby asked Jaune trying to bring him into the conversation he seemed to have slipped into the shadows almost, when you see the real jaune you realize the confidence is just a façade.

" Ohh Weiss, she's a voiding me but Pyrrha is partnering up with me for a project so Weiss has to see me more." It was a fact Weiss was never going to date jaune or even like him but Pyrrha on the other hand doesn't just like jaune she loves and adores him no matter how dorky he is.

" Jaune, why don't you just ask Pyrrha out already?, she's cute, smart and funny what more could you want and plus she's so into you." Yang was right Pyrrha was head over heels in love with Jaune and he was oblivious to it, everyone else knew but him.

" Because she's way too good for me, she deserves someone strong and intelligent not someone who thinks 2+2=22!" Jaune was getting pretty pumped about not being good enough but that's why Pyrrha loved him.

Before the conversation could get any further a squeal burst from Ruby's lips as stopped.

" Finally Light!" we hadn't been hear for longer than an hour but to someone 2 years younger it must have felt like a year.

Ruby scrambled towards the hatch she opened it on batted breath, the light that ebbed in was astonishing and caused me to squint every inch of darkness was suffocated by light.

We were finally out the hatch was located in at the edge of the forever fall forest the most romantic place in Vale and the inspiration for the book ninjas of love, several students stood around Adam, Nora and Pyrrha along with people who just sat in class and never worked.

" BLAKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE?!" Adam was the first to notice we were present and i just gestured my head towards the hatch and nodded his head in understanding.

" Jaune I've been worried sick, I'm glass to see your ok." Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek he blushed momentarily then stomped off i get where hes coming for thinks she's too good I've been there but you get over it once you realize you cant stand in the way of love.

" What's with him lately?" Pyrrha asked puzzledly, Ruby pulled on Pyrrha's arm and dragged her off somewhere more private to talk to her.

" Yang can we go look at that new hockey stick Magnhild in sports direct." after Yang didn't answering her she put on the second best puppy dog face I'd ever seen (no body can even come close to rivaling Ruby's).

" Fine, Blake do you want to come?" I looked back towards Adam he gave me a reassuring smile I'd never been shopping with girls before sure id been shopping with Adam and other Faunus but not people who were my friends, I felt myself nodding and she gave me the cheesiest grin, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

" Nora watch where your swinging that thing!" things had been going smoothly we had just had ice cream and had been to the park and then Nora dragged us to the sports shop. It started off fine we split our ways Yang went to look at boxing things Nora when to the hockey section and I had no clue what to do yes I've played sports but not professional so I just when to look at tennis stuff.

Once I got to the tennis things I was stuck for things to do if this was a book store I would know what to do blind folded as I wondered their was a loud thud and yelling.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, THIS IS A PRICELESS FENCING SWORD; DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I AM?" the voice only recognisable as Weiss schnee heir to the schnee company and champion fencer, her skills were flawless but she lacked a flow she had to think about every move and the correct positioning it slowed her down.

" urh.. are you... A SLOTH?" That was definitely Nora who was pissing the ice princess off, who else would talk about sloths?

" Come on Weiss she didn't mean it, just let it go." Oh great now Yang was getting involved is this what all girly shopping trips are like just seeing people you know and getting in a scrap, I'm definitely doing this again. Weiss sighed she had sense not to get into an argument with blondie she can be friendly then if provoked can be a fire hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

" Give me that!" Watching this from a distance was like watching a comedy in the cinema but without the popcorn. Weiss ripped the rapier from her hand and walked away hips swaying with each foot fall, I've got to get a life watching girls walk and then fantasize about them is just so pervy.

" all in favor of get out of here before the shop keeper throws us out?" she used her head to motion towards the angry shop owner coming towards us.

" I." my and Nora shouted out in unison before pegging it out the door. Once we were all outside and away from the shop, Nora phoned her boyfriend Ren and asked him to pick her up. Me and Yang decided to stay.

" So what do you want to do?" This was the first time I'd been asked this all day we when to the cafe, then to a jewlers and then to the sports shop.

"urh...can we go to the book shop?" Yang expression changed, she smiled and nodded. " Ok, let's go" Yang stood up and begin walking left until I placed my hand on her shoulder, I used my head to motion in the opposite direct she may go shopping more often but I doubt she has even gone to the bookshop.

The bookshop was shelf after shelf of books from action to romance. May eyes immediately drifted to the crime novels, I've become good friends with the shop owner and he keeps the new ninjas of love books behind the crime section for me.

" What you looking for?" I jumped, I was so use to coming her on my own that I forgot Yang was even here.

"... a book" I carried on looking for the book ;I knew what question was coming next.

" I know that but what book?" ha I found it, I pulled it out trying to keep my hand over the title so she couldn't see.

" ohh...ninjas of love." I walked up to the counter wait did she just say the name of the book but how did she know I tried my hardest to hide the title. I turned around to look at her and found her looking straight at me.

" Come on I've read books before." It didn't shock me that she read but because she read smu- romance novels. I carried on to the counter and placed the book down on the counter, the casher was a tall blonde hair boy with a monkey tai- wait he was the boy Adam brought back, goodwitch must have let him off.

" hey aren't you that girl how's dorm I slept in?" How did he remember he was knocked out all the time he was there. " He was in your dorm?" Yang had a slight tone to het voice, as if she was jealous I don't know if it was real or i was just making it up but it was still there.

" Don't worry I'm gay, but I can easily be swayed." He flashed a flirty smile towards yang then looked down at her boobs, he was so flirting with her now I was jealous! But not because he was flirting with her and not me because i didn't have the guts to flirty with Yang myself.

" Just scan the book and stop staring at my boobs" Well at least she wasn't flirting back that was a good sign.

Yang pov

is boy was pissing me off now, can he just get a life preferably one that doesn't involve me.

" I'll go wait outside." I needed some excuse to get out of here, that boy was just creeping me out and I didn't want to end up punching him in the face. I was stood outside letting the small breeze brush through my hair. The day was surprisingly peace maybe it was because their was no Nora or because I was with Blake either way I liked it. Blake was effortless ,mysterious and beautiful even thought she didn't know it but it makes her prettier.

" Done." she walked out of the shop with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face, Blake didn't smile but when she did it was like being in heaven she had a smile like no other and I don't know why she doesn't smile that much.

"...Well, I have to go pick Ruby up from school now." I wasn't lying it was part of the truth but it could wait for another hour, that fact was I didn't like the cashier and I don't know why maybe it was because he looked at my boobs, no boys do that all the time. I had to clear my head.

"... Ok then, I'll see you around."

Blake pov

What am I doing, I shouldn't be walking away at least I could have asked her for her phone number ot something.

" So...urh can I have your phone number?" oh god that sounded lame, she smiled, she seriously smiled well at least she didn't decline.

" Sure, 07955689923."

30 minutes later.

Yang pov

" what the hells wrong with me, why do I hate that guy, I wish you were here." I don't know why I come out here anymore it just makes my emotional.

"... Guys look at me all the time but I never hate them." Even thought im talking to a stone lodged in the ground I cant bring my self to talk about boobs in front of her.

" (scream) ge-t away from me!" Oh great someone's in trouble, I guess I have to help but I hope it's not Jaune again last time he had soap in his eyes, you don't want to see jaune in the shower. Its so small.

" You deserve it for what you did!" I recognise that voice... OMG its Cardin.


	4. Chapter 4

Cardin pov

This bitch has pissed my off for the last time, pretending like she's normal when all she is is a waste of good space.

" STAY STILL BITCH!" urh she wouldn't stay still so I can hit her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE CARDIN!" oh great goody toe shoes has come to save the day AGAIN, why can't she just stay out of my business.

" why hello Yang, come to save the day, well bad look cause you can't do a thing, LADS SICK HER!" I can't have her interfering I need to teach this animal that it can't walk along side humans as if those things on it's head are nothing.

Yang pov

Can anything be simple anymore, you try to save one person and end up having to save yourself. Russell was coming at me full speed with a pocket knife held in his left hand. I blocked his left arm and with my right fist delivered a right hook to his stomach pushing him back and making him recoil his stomach.

I turned to face dove who had his fists raised in an offensive position but what left his head unprotected, I ran forward towards him my arms in a defensive position I swung my right leg around hitting him square in the head knocking him unconscious.

" That the best you can do Cardin, where's skye he normal helps you torture Velvet." I glanced back briefly towards the bodies on the floor then, slowly advanced towards Cardin and Velvet.

" He was too busy, taking care of other business." before I got close enough to land a hit he pulled Velvet's body in front of him using her as a body shield, and pulled a gun from his back and pointed it towards me.

" You don't have the guts!" this was a total lie he had the guts I just needed to buy time. He used the edge of the gun and hit the scared rabbit over the head making her body slaked and relax.

" TRY ME!" before he could pull the trigger I throw my combat boot straight at him, he fell backwards the gun flying out of his hand and onto the floor.

" Velvet, say something if you can hear me." a small groan escaped her lips, I lifted her body off the ground a small blood puddle forming under her head, he must have hit her hard.

" Right, I'm going to try and move you now it might hurt a bit." I lifted her up bridal style, and made my way towards the vale hospital.

An hour later

" She's sustained a small bleed to the brain but nothing too severe she may have a slight memory lose, I've prescribed her with diclofenac to help with the pain." I nodded to her and resumed my position in the chair next to velvet, I'd just called Blake and she's on her way here. I could hear a small shuffling sound of sheets from next to me.

"...Yang..." Velvet must have woken up my guess is she can't remember what happened, she'll have one heck of a surprise when the pain killers wear off and the stiches start rubbing against her head.

"...what happened?..." well that was the question I knew I had to answer and then answer it to Blake so I might as well wait for her. As if on queue my phone vibrated I looked at the caller Id thinking it was Blake but to my surprise it was actually work, I took a part time job at th gym teaching people to box I guess with all that's happened i forgot.

"I've got to go, work." I feel sorry for leaving her like this but blakes coming later anyway. I punched the doors to open it and I was now at least 50 meters from velvets room.

"... Can someone please tell me what happened to me..." I could her the faint sound of velvet as I exited the hospital, the gym was all the way at the other side of vale and bumblebee was still at beacon so I had to walk.

As I was walking I heard a sound nothing much just a whistle in the wind, I turned the corner towards an authentic café. I nipped in side to order a cappuccino, I'd grown fond of cappuccinos not because of the taste but because it was the only thing i could pronounce on the menu.

" One large cappuccino, please Penny." I'd grown quite close to the staff here, I stop here every day before going to work at the gym.

" will you be taking that in or out, friend." ok so maybe some people who work here are a little anti-social and class anyone who walks in her friend but it's all good.

" Out, penny." I walked over to the till and payed for my drink, It took several minutes for my coffee to be made and as soon as I'd done I ran out the door back towards the gym.

" Hey Yang, where are you going in such a rush?" Oh great, well if I'm going to be late i might as well milk it.

" Hey Ren aren't you meant to be with Nora?" Ren should be at home with Nora, she might have pushed him off the bus or just ditched him.

" Well she heard about what happened with Velvet and Cardin so she went to go break his legs." Wow news spreads fast, someone must have gone back there or Skye told everyone.

"...Bye." He just walked away I know Ren isn't very talkative but usually he didn't just leave. He started walking off in the direction of Nora and Cardin as I continued on to the gym.

" dirty animals, I'd kill you if Cardin didn't want you alive, just shut up it'll hurt less!" What is it with people today and wanting to hurt Faunus their still people...right.

I quickly ran down the narrow alley and there stood Skye I wondered why he wasn't with Cardin He was stood over a Faunus her face was covered with blood and bruises making it almost impossible to recognize her.

" Skye leave her alone!" before he could even fire back I quickly landed a blow to his head forcing him to drop the hip-knife in his hands.

I immediately went over to the girl her black tresses now red I lifted her off the ground and got a good look at her face she had amber eyes that made you just want to stare at her all day, she had finely plucked eyebrows that made her eyes stand out she was beautiful even covered in blood.

I quickly looked back to see him reach back for his knife then I remembered I had a blade of my own; I quickly pulled out a kunai and throw it at his hand he wimped back as the blade made contact.

Once we got out of the alley I looked for a blood source, it seemed as though he'd slashed straight across her right boob. To stop her from loosing anymore blood I placed my hand on the wound and pressed down hard.

" We have to take you to the hospital; can you walk?." I glanced down at her legs and realised he'd also slashed her legs a couple of times, realising this I lifted her into my arms leveling my eyes with her she quickly smiled before wincing at the pain inflected.

We made record time getting to the hospital were I seemed to have spend most my day.

" Miss Xiao Long back so soon, arh and you've brought another damsel, DOCTOR SCHNEE WE HAVE ANOTHER PATIENT!?" A short white haired girl walked through the doors wait Weiss is a doctor, I stood there dum struck untill she sharply told me to follow her.

Blake pov

If only she 'd stop letting my head bang against the door frame this would be so romantic...but i doubt she even knows it's me, I mean come on my face looks pretty messed up.

" Miss Xiao long, who have you brought in this time?" Well either she just doesn't say a word or she just says she doesn't know 50 50 decision.

" It think its Blake but its hard to tell, her eye's are like hers that lovely amber and she's just as beautiful." did Yang just say I'm beautiful ok nobody else would say that if you asked them but I am bloody and bruised.

" YANG WILL YOU STOP GOING ON ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE WITH BLAKE, you know I love Ruby and don't have the courage to ask her out so just BE QUITE." Weiss thinks were in a relationship ship, did she just say she likes Ruby AWESOME make favourite shipping is coming to life.

" me and Blake aren't going out." we turned another corner into a room adorned with plain white walls and a two beds.

" never look a gift horse in the mouth, right I'll get someone in to clean her up and stitch those cuts then I'll need to get an x-ray on that leg to see if it cut into a bone, in the meantime you should get some rest you've had a hectic day, take that bed in the corner." Weiss was a completely different person when there is no paparazzi or publicity she was kind of nice but she was still a schnee.

I could see Yang out of the corner of my eye sitting on a chair next to me, her eyes drifted to mine and she gave me a weak smile.

.. You'll be fine, your strong its one of the many things I love about you..." with that she reached over and placed a kiss against my lips, it was sweet, passionate but it was fierce it was everything I dreamed and coming from Yang it made it better, I was on cloud 9.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake pov

" .YANG!" Jesus this girl could sleep through an explosion, I frantically shock her til no arrival. I realised only one thing would wake her, I exited the room and walked towards the bathroom.

I filled a bucket with water and returned to the medical room, I hope no one cares if the bed is left a little wet. I lifted the bucket high above her giving myself enough room to tilt it upside down.

"...don't you dare Blake..." what arh, I lost my grip on the bucket and it fell straight on her stomach spuing water left right and center all over Yang and me, she woke her body shooting right up.

" My hair!" ok not the reaction I expected but at least she's awake, she turned to face me, anger and rage mixing together making her eyes a blood red but when she saw me a smile swept across her lips and her eyes turned back to their vibrant lilac.

" sorry about that." The day after I find out she actual likes my I decide to throw a bucket full of water at her, smooth Blake smooth.

" Just be glad I love you because no one wants to see me angry especially if their the one im angry at, so how you feeling? ."she sat up fully pushing the bucket off her and shaking away some water.

" great actually about an hour ago I got stitched up and cleaned up and they gave me some meds, can we go see velvet?" oh my i nearly forgot about velvet after having Yang admit that she likes me too and being sliced and diced my mind slipped from the reason i was even in vale and not at beacon.

" Velvet? Oh I forgot that I had to bring velvet to the hospital yesterday, sure come on Blakey." And with that she hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me into her wet body.

"... do you know what ward she's in?" best to try and stay on focus or i could end up totally forgetting about velvet with these muscular arms holding me against her. She gestures for me to follow her and she lead my out of the room and to Velvet's.

Velvet's room.

" Hi urh someone, hi Yang...before anyone makes a dramatic exit will someone tell me what happened!" I guess yang didn't tell her then,figures.

" urh hi velvet,Cardin.. wow this is hard to explain urh had a thing for Blake i guess he found out she was a faunus and wanted pay back he had to get me out of the way so planted a decoy, you, he hit you over the head with a gun while Skye beat up Blake and here we are." oh so that's why velvets here, yeah Yang's not very good at explaining things over the phone all i got was velvets at the hospital Cardin blah blah blah, wait velvet doesn't know who i am.

" oh...the doctor said i should be able to leave is a couple of days he just needs to do some tests first." well i think she has amnesia cause who couldn't forget who i am...well Adam and my mum did but that's not the point.

" well that's great news, she has slight memory lose but at least she knows who she is and how she got here what else is their to know?" I gave her a buoyant smile, she can be way off target but look cute and adorable while doing it.

" hey i think i saw you sister in her about 5 minutes ago, Ruby." Yang looked mystified, her face was like a scrunched up piece of cloth (a nice piece of yellow silk) trying to piece together the information given to her.

" bye velvet, come on yang we'll go see if we can find her." she gently nodded her head final coming to terms with the info, we left the room and headed towards the reception best to start at the bottom and work our way up.

To our luck she was a the reception, I didn't like the idea of tracing around this hospital in any condition nevermind my batter and bruised one.

" hey Yang, Blake...nice weather were having don't you think." finally someone who can remember my name, ok she's hiding something they may not be complete blood relatives but they sure try to cover the truth the same, I mean come on nice weather so cliché and it's raining.

" well yeah if you like the rain...more to the point why are you here?!" I have a pretty clear idea of why she might be here but that's just me and my love for making pairings out of my frien- acquaintances.

"urh well...you se-"

" babe, would you mind getting me my bag." no frigging way she's here with stuck up snow angel which is actually quite a nice person.

" urh...one second love, I can explain just not right now I'll tell you when i get home but I got to go." who thought Weiss would ever use a word like 'babe' for one its so 2013 (apologies to anyone who still uses that but its true) and its a total slang term.

" well I can count that off my bucket list get Ruby and Weiss together, don't they make such a ratchet couple Blakey?" can people please stop with the slang I thing my head is going into hyper mode.

" I think I know a better one, how about we go back to your place and we can play halo or call of duty like you wanted and maybe watch a movie or something." she flashed my a toothy grin while tilting her head to the side in a cute fashion.

" I'd like that." she wrapped one arm around my shoulder and guided me to the exit, her hand was fire against my shoulder only a piece of cotton stopping her from touching my bare skin and staring a fire not only on my skin but also in my heart.

Yang's apartment

Yang pov

" so hows the bruises?" I must have asked this question like a hundred times since we got back from the hospital but I love her a don't want to see her in pain.

" Yang I'm fine, seriously you can stop asking they gave me some strong medication." we were seated on the sofa me positioned half way between the arm rest and the back with Blake flat against my chest wrapped in my arms.

" I'm just making sure, I love you and I'm not going to lose you to something small I missed not after what happened with my mom." after I lost my mum to a heart attack I didn't see my world broke around that was untill I met Ruby of course but if I went through that again I don't think I'd be able to cope.

" I understand, but you'll never lose me because I'll be by your side until the end because I love you like I've loved nothing else before." she snuggled back into me her head now resting on my shoulder.

" thanks, was that the sound of the door?!" blakes ears immediately flicked up and we turned to the door just in time to see a red blur pass us RUBY! I nearly jumped off the sofa but knowing that Blake was there I moved slower.

The sound of a lock slam against wood sounded not long after I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs, all I want is answers.

" come on Ruby just tell me, I won't be mad I don't have it in me to be mad." I was losing the will to live, how bad could it be for her to shut me out.

" I think I know what's up here, I think Ruby may have taken a leaf out of your book and Weiss might have been there to help." ok is she talking in another language because she is making no sense." What im trying to say is maybe Ruby and Weiss are dating" call me blink because i never saw that coming, I mean yeah they go together like...light and dark but I never saw it coming.

Ruby pov

Well what now they know my secret and all I can do is hide or face the music. I slowly turned the lock and pushed the door open to see an annoyed looking Yang and a Blake trying to hide a laugh.

" Yang I can't change who i a-" I could finish my sentence as two arms wrapped around my stomach stopping me from breathing.

" did you not see,that." she gestured towards the sofa on which Blake and yang were once cuddl- OMG it all makes sense now, Yang and Blake are going out totally was shipping that.

" So...urh I'll just be going now." and with that I ran out of the door if I'd stayed in their it would have just got more awkward till the point that I have to say I'm just going to masterbate just to get out the room.

" Time to go back to Weiss'."


End file.
